


蛇与犬

by bingjiayimai



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingjiayimai/pseuds/bingjiayimai





	蛇与犬

由良吾郎的膝盖狠狠砸在了水泥的地面上。

并非由于自己的意图做出了这样的事情，只是因为后背遭到了钢管狠狠的殴打，就像是要将他的脊柱折断一般，带着风声挥舞的钢管一下一下撞击着他的后背，发出撕裂血肉的声音。吾郎像是受伤的野兽一般凄惨地嚎叫着，耳中只有蜂鸣的嗡嗡声，夹杂着猖狂，亦或者说是嗜血的笑声，仿佛在漆黑夜中飞过的枭鸟。

他的脸被踩住，涌入鼻腔的是泥土的腥气和腐烂的臭味，碾压着他的，坚硬的鞋底带来割裂的痛楚。他看到弯下腰的浅仓威嘲笑的脸，仿佛钻入腹中的毒蛇，随时准备着将人开膛破肚，俯瞰着内脏在地上流淌开来。

“你说，那个律师会不会来救你？”

浅仓对他说。

吾郎听到按键的声音，熟悉的，翻找着电话簿的声音，但是根本不用刻意寻找，他将老师的电话放在顶端，除了老师的电话之外他没有储存任何的号码。虽然他的确可以记下老师的电话，就像是他记住定牛奶或者是报纸，或者是缴纳水电费的号码一样，但是那是一种仪式，仿佛信徒将偶像的神名刻在崇敬的木牌上。

“让他听听你的声音怎么样？说不定他会马上赶过来救你。”用着轻蔑的态度，浅仓将手机贴近吾郎的脸颊。从听筒里传来北冈焦急的声音，不断呼唤着吾郎的名字，在极端的痛楚之中，那样的声音就像是温暖的泉水一般，将遥远的期待置于吾郎的眼前摇晃。

轻薄的，自我为中心的，享乐主义的，卑劣的男人，对于吾郎来说却是救赎的光芒。

用着就像是要将嘴唇咬穿一样的力道，吾郎压抑着自己的声音，不能因为自己的事情影响先生，所以沉默是必须的。浅仓露出了不满的表情啧了一声，抬起脚来狠狠踢在了吾郎的小腹上，吾郎硬生生掐断了即将脱口而出的惨叫，却依旧忍不住弓起腰来。仿佛是被切断的，蜥蜴的尾巴，不断弹跳着吸引猎人的注意。

“叫啊？叫啊！”浅仓将手机丢在了一边，揪住吾郎的衣领将他拉起来，然后又一拳挥过去，砸在了吾郎本就肿起的脸上。血从撕裂的嘴角一点点流淌出来，吾郎倒下去，又被抓住，又是一拳打在伤口上，周而复始。简直像是要把他活活打死一样，浅仓挥动着拳头——越是这样，就越是露出了烦躁的表情。

他将吾郎砸在墙上，去踢吾郎的肚子，他听到更多压抑着的声音，就像吾郎将自己的嘴封闭起来了一样。带着一种虔诚的绝望，简直就像是在祈祷一般的，封闭着自己双唇，不愿向着先生乞求拯救的吾郎颤抖着身躯，从眼角落下泪来，带着盐分的水滴又渗透进伤口当中。

浅仓一脚踩碎了手机，接着又将脚踩在了吾郎的胸口，一点点研磨着，一点点加大着力道。浅仓的眼中露出了嗜血的光芒，就像是饥饿了许久的狼看见了跪倒在雪地中重伤的牡鹿，看着露出窒息的痛苦表情的吾郎。把这家伙撕裂就好了，这个让他烦躁的家伙，像是之前的每一个令他厌恶的家伙一样，扯开肚子，血肉，淡黄的脂肪流在地上，这时候这家伙会不会露出更加绝望的表情呢？

在吾郎的血的味道弥漫着的地下车库里，浅仓勃起了。

他的牙齿切开了吾郎的肩膀，顺着皮肤和肌肉一点点刺穿进去，将血管撕裂开来，腥甜的铁锈味绽放在他的口中，一同存在的还有吾郎跳动的脉搏。他的性器同样也撕裂了吾郎，柔软的肠道将他包裹起来，炽热的，就像是跳跃的火焰一般灼烧着他的快感毁灭性地从尾骨传达进浅仓的脑海里。就像是他点燃了自己的“家”的那一天一样，亲手破灭什么都快乐几乎让他立刻在吾郎的身体里射精。

浅仓抓住吾郎因疼痛萎靡的性器，一边抚慰又一边虐待一般地紧紧掐住，用指尖抠挖着马眼，接着在不断挺动着自己的腰的同时狠狠攥紧。吾郎发出了悲鸣，他的眼中溢出了泪水，表情也扭曲了起来。就像是祈祷一般，他紧紧交握着自己的双手。

在吾郎的身上还留着北冈的痕迹，被温柔亲吻着的浅色痕迹，接着那些印记都被伤口和青紫掩盖了。浅仓得意地笑着，当然，性的快乐是其中的一部分，但是更加有趣的是面前的家伙的反应，属于“他人”的物品被破坏殆尽的模样，被推倒的油灯和逐渐燃烧起来的稻草。他看到吾郎憎恨的表情，烦躁的头疼仿佛消退了一个瞬间，为了表达这样的喜悦他紧紧咬住吾郎的胸部，肌肉丰满的——虽然对男性很少会用“乳房”来形容，但是那或许才是最适合的形容词——流出血来，就像是乳汁一般流入浅仓的口中。

被蛇紧紧缠绕着的青蛙无法挣扎。

由被泪水模糊的瞳孔中反射出扭曲的形貌，地狱中伸出利爪的怪物，吾郎第一次明白了什么是从骨缝里灼烧出来的憎恨。浅仓已经不是人类了，人类的皮肤之下就是地狱里的怪物，他伸出手去掐住浅仓的脖子，在用力之前手就被甩开，浅仓笑着，一拳头打在他的小腹上。

吾郎几乎又咳出血来，真有趣啊，浅仓用着兴味盎然的眼神看着他，痴迷于北冈的家伙也能露出这样的表情，真是太有趣了。单纯的爱情背后生长出来的单纯的仇恨，名为由良吾郎的男人就是这样的生物——但是仇恨比起爱恋更加有趣，也更加值得信赖。他抓住吾郎的头发，将吾郎的头砸在地上，仇恨的或者祈祷的眼神一下子因为疼痛扭曲了，吾郎的后穴也抽搐一般收紧起来。

“耽误了太长时间，北冈这家伙不会不来了吧？”

故意这么说着，浅仓看到在几乎熄灭的眼中闪过一丝庆幸，仿佛是相信了自己的忍耐有了作用一般。烦躁的感觉又一次如影随形地跟上，浅仓不满地啧了一声，在殴打着吾郎的脸颊的同时将精液灌进了吾郎的肚子里，和血融合在一起。


End file.
